The Galileo commercial service is one part of the new services available from the Galileo portion of the European Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS). In particular, features and services available from the Galileo system enable the development of GNSS based authentication applications encompassing the users' identity, positioning, velocity and timing.
Following the EU Directive 2004/52/EC GNSS based electronic tolling for highways is expanding in Europe. With the growing value associated with tolling using GNSS receivers various techniques are being developed to “play back” signals to create travel logs that indicate that the user is not on a specific toll route.
In particular, vulnerabilities in the system could enable undesirable manipulation of data, possibly leading to misleading results. Therefore there is a need for an added level of verification of obtained positioning information before it could be used for legitimate purposes.